


A Requiem For Lysithea

by Ravenmist4



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Terminal Illnesses, all of the students are probably crying when they read this letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: A message arrives during their final class reunion, addressed to each member of the Golden Deer. It's a letter saying goodbye.
Relationships: Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Requiem For Lysithea

To the Golden Deer,

When the day comes for you all to once again reunite, I am sorry to say that I will not be in attendance.

While I would give nothing more than to see all of you one last time; it is more than likely that by the time this letter arrives, I will no longer be here. I hope that our Professor will follow the instructions I have left for him, and deliver this last message to you all.

I was simply not meant to live long after the war— my body, due to unfortunate circumstances, was not built to last. I was aware of this harsh truth from a young age, and it loomed over me each day at the Academy. My original plan was to attend Garreg Mach, become stronger, and one day ease the burden of this heavy fate upon my parents. I wasn't intending on making the close connections that I had with all of you, but it seemed to have happened whether I initially wanted it or not. And truthfully? My days at the Academy were some of the happiest days of my life. In that regard, I have not a single regret.

As I'm writing this letter, Claude is in Almyra— as royalty, no less. Why am I not surprised? While I may have relinquished House Ordelia's claim a few years prior, I'm still more than aware of all the new, friendly relations between our two countries. By the time the new revolts had begun, and the remaining Imperial Loyalists teamed up with Those Who Slither in the Dark; I was no longer able to go and fight. My parents and I have lived a quiet life these past years, and nothing angered me more than the threat of another war. Thankfully, Almyran soldiers were sent across the border, ultimately aiding in ending Fódlan's battle once and for all.

Claude, If you return to visit the rest of us, which I'm sure you will, I hope you're able to see this last message. Thank you. For being a friend, and for help ridding the world of those who had done these awful blood experiments in the first place.

Professor, Hilda, Marianne, Lorenz, Raphael, Leonie, Ignatz, and everyone else who had fought alongside us during the War— thank you as well. You've all done so much for me. At that age, I was abrasive and single-minded, and yet you all still treated me like one of your own.

In truth, I once had a rather large family of my own. Unfortunately, after House Hrym's revolt, most of House Ordelia ended up passing away. This wound was still raw, even 15 years later. I had snapped at nearly everyone who had the audacity to call me their sister, or apart of their family. In truth, looking back upon it all, I know that I'm not disgracing my family's memory by admitting this. You were all family to me, even if I wasn't aware of it at the time. I looked up to each of you, and wanted nothing more than to receive your recognition and praise.

I hope you remember me fondly in the years to come. I know, for a fact, that all of you will shape Fódlan. Bringing upon a future where everyone is equal, and differences such as place of birth, Crest or Crestless, do not matter anymore. I have resigned myself to my fate long ago, but I must admit... I wish I had been able to share this future with you all.

We may have not seen eachother since our battle with Nemesis, but I truly hope that you would've been proud of the adult that I had become.

I'm afraid that this letter is my form of saying goodbye. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to say it in person, but I loved, and missed, all of you. Dearly.

Sincerely,

Lysithea von Ordelia

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Lysithea ;;
> 
> If you liked the fic, please leave a review!
> 
> If anyone wants to collaborate and write out the Golden Deer's reaction when they receive this letter during their reunion, I'd love to see and read it!


End file.
